


Love Was Never Alive

by witchofhell



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofhell/pseuds/witchofhell
Summary: The Queen of Underworld has always been framed like a victim when in reality she never was. It's her love, her kingdom and her time. Let's listen the famous story from the Goddess herself.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Demeter & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hecate & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Love Was Never Alive

"Mother, you don’t understand; I made Hades run to me. He saw my bones beneath and offered me half his kingdom. Do you really think I ate the fruit unwillingly?"

Everyone thought I was the naïve girl who had eaten the pomegranate. Everyone assumes that I’m the damsel in distress who had gotten kidnapped. 

No one understood there was a possibility that maybe I loved him and maybe I wanted him.   
Everybody thought love was alive, but the truth is love was never alive and never will be.  
I found myself in his darkest kingdom. I found my realty, 

I felt the darkness and floating through my veins. I was meant to be a queen, scratch that, I’m the queen and he was mine; his kingdom was mine. 

I didn’t give a damn about what was going to happen once I flee to him; I didn’t care about my mother nor my father. 

Of course, Zeus would play the wingman, would make a deal that pleases my mom. He had to because he’s pathetic like that. Oh yeah, my dear father didn’t understand the concept of love and I’m not expecting him to.   
The story has been told by various mouths for ages but now, it’s my turn. 

My turn, my love, my crown and my kingdom. Everybody has spoken for years but I kept my silence. My time has come and you’re going to see me in a crown. 

If I’m obliged to leave Hades, then I’ll burn the whole world beneath my feet and take down everyone who dared to cast a single glance.  
Let’s get started.


End file.
